ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Atom
Nathaniel Adam volunteered to be apart of an experiment which turned him into an energy-based life form, giving birth to Captain Atom, a superhero fueled by the Quantum Field. Biography Framed for Murder In 1968, Captain Nathaniel Adams received intelligence about a weapons smuggling ring. He reported to his commanding officer, General Lemar, though he did not know his superior was part of the ring. Lemar ordered Adams to investigate Hill 409, the site of the smuggling, with a squad. They were ambushed, and only Adams and his friend Henry Yarrow escaped, the latter barely. Adams was certain Lemar had set him up, and confronted him about it. Minutes later, Adams was knocked out by a poison. Enos Polk killed Lemar with Adams's knife, and "arrived" moments later to arrest Adams for the crime. It had all been planned by Yarrow, who actually acted as the leader of the smuggling ring. Becoming Captain Atom Captain Adams was brought before court-martial, where he was defended by Yarrow. Adams claimed that he blacked out, and was possibly drugged, but there was no evidence for that story. The judge, Wade Eiling, convicted him to life in prison. In exchange for a pardon, Adams volunteered for a top-secret government experiment. He was bonded to an alien metal and exposed to so much energy that he was taken into the quantum field from which he did not emerge until the 21st Century. By all records, Adams had committed suicide in his cell in 1968. Adams's wife moved on, and married Wade Eiling. She was always convinced of her husband's innocence, and her daughter agreed. Career as Captain Atom Nathaniel Adam has only been Captain Atom for a few months and is still exploring his abilities, constantly learning new facets to them such as his ability to perceive wireless transmissions from cell phones and computers. He frequently returns to the Continuum so that Dr. Megala and the staff can help him further understand his abilities and occasionally so they can stabilize his body when he seems to be having problems. The world at large looks on Captain Atom with suspicion due to uncertainty about his agenda and the nature of his abilities. To contain his power, Adam has been equipped with a suit designed to withstand his radiation and shield it from those he cares about. Powers and Abilities * Quantum Field Manipulation ** Chronokinesis: Captain Atom has shown time-traveling capabilities without quantum jumping. Captain Atom through concentration, can travel ahead in time. The process is exhausting and the period he can interact in the future appears to be limited to a few minutes before he returns to the present. * Superhuman Strength: As Captain Atom his strength was such that he was able to go toe to toe with beings such as Superman and hold his own. * Disintegration * Molecular Reconstruction * Energy Projection * Flight * Self-Sustenance * Teleportation * Matter Generation: Captain Atom can also create matter in the same manner he creates energy. In the same way, he can absorb and manipulate matter at a basic level. * Techno Interface: He has also shown the ability to telepathically interface with computer networks. Equipment * Monarch Armor: The highly advanced Monarch armor worn by Captain Atom, contains a "nano-weave" designed to contain radiation leaking from a breach in his chest. It also contained instruments for monitoring his vital signs, through a direct neural interface. Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Justice League Category:Military Personnel Category:Soldiers Category:Pilots Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Meta-Humans Category:Time Travelers